Circe Luna
Monterrey, Nuevo León |familiares = Héctor Moreno (novio) |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 1995 ( ) |medios = Locución |pais = México Cuernavaca, México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = NGEReiAyanamiNTX.ogg |demo2 = Circe-Luna-Demo-Voices.ogg |facebook = circe.lunadoblaje |twitter = brujawitch |instagram = Circe99 |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }} Rei Ayanami PERSONAJE.png|Rei Ayanami en Neon Genesis Evangelion, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. pan (GT).png|Pan en la franquicia Dragon Ball, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. SoraTakenouchiDigimos02.png|Sora Takenouchi en Digimon: Digital Monsters y Digimon 02, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Gabumon.gif|Gabumon, también en Digimon: Digital Monsters y Digimon 02, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Character large 332x363 cindy.jpg| Cindy Vortex en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio y su serie animada, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. sunset_shimmer_and_sunset_shimmer_by_hampshireukbrony-d6qbs1c.png|Sunset Shimmer en la saga de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Fallisonmackf.jpg|Chloe Sullivan en Smallville. MargaritaRegularShow02.png|Margarita Smith (2ª voz) en Un show más. Para_Para4.png|Para Para en Sailor Moon SuperS. SMStarsSailorStarHealer.png|Sailor Star Healer en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. SMCViluy.png|Viluy/Yui Bidou en Sailor Moon Crystal. Serenity_Wheeler_season_2.png|Serenity Wheeler en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Kaede Minami WFMDP.png|Kaede Minami en Mirmo Zibang. Belldandy.png|Belldandy en ¡Oh, mi diosa!. Taylor-Townsend.jpg|Taylor Townsend en O.C. Vidas ajenas. 1357771-566be9f2603ee4276bbdc9f94f20800d1245596705_full.jpg|Paige Matthews en Hechiceras. TBSarahNewlin.png|Sarah Newlin en True Blood: Sangre verdadera (temps. 6-7). Calleigh_Duquesne.jpg|Calleigh Duquesne (1ª temp.) en CSI: Miami. Lizziemcguire(26).png|Claire Miller en Lizzie McGuire. Chloe_sevigny_boys_don't_cry.png|Lana Tisdale en Los muchachos no lloran. Danes2.png|Alice Marano en Inocencia robada. MV5BMTgzNDg2NTc5MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDAyODQzNA@@._V1_SX640_SY720_1.jpg|Lady Morgana Pendragon en Las aventuras de Merlín. MoiraYoung.jpg|Moira O'Hara (joven) en American Horror Story: Murder House. Leslie.png|Leslie (2ª voz) en El increíble mundo de Gumball. Ruby-snarkis-flying-rhino-junior-high-49.3.jpg|Ruby Diamante en La escuela del rino volador. Caillou2.png|Caillou (2ª y 4ª voz) en la serie del mismo nombre. PiolinW.png|Piolín en Los pequeños Looney Tunes y desde El show de los Looney Tunes. Gossamerlooneysshow.png|Gossamer (3ª voz) también en El show de los Looney Tunes (temp. 2). Fern.png|Fern Walters en Arturo. Nadine_promo.png|Nadine Flumberghast también en Arturo. Diego_(1).png|Diego (2ª voz) en Go, Diego, Go!. Julia_Krystal.png|Julia Krystal en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. 96063Susy.jpg|Susy en Monkey Typhoon. Cyborg_009_Lina.png|Lina en Cyborg 009. Mayumi-0.jpg|Mayumi Kino en Blue Submarine No. 6. Ryoko_Takeuchi.png|Ryoko Takeuchi en Blue Seed. El Aro Rachel Keller-0.jpg|Rachel Keller en El Aro. Shalona.png|Shalona en Shaman King. KinoAsakura.jpg|Kino Asakura también en Shaman King. RikaSasaki.jpg|Rika Sasaki en Sakura Card Captors. Ireza.png|Iresa en Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters. Leena_Fujimura.png|Leena Fujimura en Candidato de la diosa. Alita_(Gally).jpg|Alita (Gally) en Alita, ángel de combate. Wakki.png|Wakki en Soul Hunter. ANN_Ana_Petrova.png|Ana Petrova en Nadja del mañana. ANN_Rita_Rossi.png|Rita Rossi también en Nadja del mañana. ANN_Julieta_Sartori.png|Julieta Sartori también en Nadja del mañana. Sherry.jpg|Sherry (2ª voz) en Rocket Power. Clio Rocket Power.png|Clio también en Rocket Power. Kaossandra SA.png|Kaossandra en Academia Skylanders. LeeLee.png|Lee Lee en El laboratorio de Dexter. Kimmy titan simbionico1.jpg|Kimmy en Titán sim-biónico. Sandra Tennyson OV Pose hecha por JBinBang12.png|Sandra Tennyson en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena y Ben 10: Omniverse (temps. 2-4). Meagan-good-then.jpg|Nina Jones en Primo Skeeter. Jill2.png|Jill en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente. Nana.gif|Nana en Cybercat Kurochan. Mei-ren-dance-in-the-vampire-bund-7.38 thumb.jpg|Meiren en Bailando con vampiros. Sherry_belmont_render.png|Sherry Belmont en Zatch Bell. OWMercy.gif|Mercy en Overwatch. Aria pokemon.PNG|Aria (1ª voz) en Pokémon XY. Miyo Kakegurui.jpg|Miyo Ibami en Kakegurui. May cruel.gif|May Cruel en Ed, Edd y Eddy. Sally_sanban_bnd.jpg|Sally Kiut en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Chrissie6teen.png|Chrissie Baldwin (doblaje mexicano) en Locos dieciséis. SPvsExEnvyAdams.png|Envy Adams en Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños. Novalee_Nation.jpg|Novalee Nation en ¿Dónde quedó el amor? (doblaje mexicano). SCR2CiciCooper.png|Cici Cooper en Scream 2 (1ª versión). Gorda_Amy_PP2.png|Patricia "Gorda Amy" en Más notas perfectas. 003DDC_Regina_King_007.jpg|Kim Hinton en La guardería de papá. P&P_Jane_Bennett.png|Jane Bennett en Orgullo y prejuicio. Sra_Moody.jpg|Sra. Moody en Judy Moody y un verano que promete. WCMOAPolitea.png|Politea en Winx Club: El misterio del abismo. MaggieGyllenhaal.jpg|La voz recurrente de Maggie Gyllenhaal. Flavia-Alessandra.jpg|Circe fue la voz recurrente de la actriz brasileña Flávia Alessandra thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Circe Luna thumb|right|230px thumb|[[Gerry Meza, Circe Luna y Uraz Huerta.]] thumb|230x230px Circe Margarita Luna Ordaz, más conocida como Circe Luna es una actriz, locutora, traductora, directora y profesora de doblaje mexicana. Trayectoria Circe Luna comenzó en radio a muy temprana edad en un programa de corte infantil, siguió con estudios de Ballet en el Ballet de Coyoacán, posteriormente cursó en CADAC (Centro de Arte Dramático) diversos cursos formativos en Teatro, estudió la carrera de Drama en EE. UU., en Wilkes College, estudío Arquitectura y Urbanismo en la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México (UNAM), y mientras evaluaba unos presupuestos encontró los directorios de las empresas de doblaje. Con sus estudios de actuación en México y Estados Unidos llegó a las empresas de doblaje siendo aceptada de inmediato de la mano del Sr. Pedro D'Aguillón, comenzando así una carrera que hasta el momento lleva 24 años. Circe es conocida por interpretar a Pan, la nieta de Son Goku en Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball GT, a Para Para y Sailor Star Healer en Sailor Moon, a Sora Takenouchi y Gabumon en Digimon: Digital Monsters y Digimon 02, a Rei Ayanami en Neon Genesis Evangelion, a Belldandy en ¡Oh, mi diosa!, a Cindy Vortex tanto en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio como en la película homónima y a Sunset Shimmer en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Así mismo se le conoce por interpretar a Paige Matthews en Hechiceras y a Chloe Sullivan en Smallville. Es la nueva voz de Piolín en los Looney Tunes y de Diego en Go, Diego, Go!. Dio cursos de doblaje en la Ciudad de México en el centro de capacitación "Ruff HD" ubicado en la delegación Coyoacán. En 2016 se integró a la Escuela de Don Esteban Siller donde sigue ejerciendo como maestra en la especialidad de doblaje. Filmografía Películas Maggie Grace * Conociendo a Jane Austen - Allegra Avila (2007) * Terror en la niebla - Elizabeth Williams (2005) * Asesinato en Greenwich - Martha Moxley (2002) Maggie Gyllenhaal * Más extraño que la ficción - Ana Pascal (2006) * La sonrisa de Mona Lisa - Giselle Levy (2006) * La casa de los Babys - Jennifer (2003) Marley Shelton * El último beso - Arianna (2006) * Por culpa de un beso - Rebecca (2002) * Amor a colores - Margaret (1998) Kirsten Dunst * El Cuervo 3: La salvación - Erin Randall (2000) (redoblaje) * Pequeños guerreros - Christy Fimple (1998) * Con todo el corazón - Bonnie (1997) Andrea Riseborough * Mandy - Mandy Bloom (2018) * Animales nocturnos - Alessia (2016) Rebel Wilson * Pitch Perfect 3: La última nota - Patricia "Gorda Amy" (2017) * Más notas perfectas - Patricia "Gorda Amy" (2015) Ari Graynor * The Disaster Artist: Obra Maestra - Juliette Danielle/Lisa (2017) * Contando a mis ex - Daisy Darling (2011) Chloë Sevigny * Golden Exits - Alyssa (2017) * Los muchachos no lloran - Lana Tisdel (1999) Shirley Henderson * Prende Fuego a las Estrellas - Shirley (2014) * María Antonieta: La reina adolescente - Tía Sophie (2006) Naomi Watts * Mientras somos jóvenes - Cornelia (2014) * El Aro - Rachel Keller (2002) Kate Melton * ¡Scooby-Doo! La maldición del monstruo del lago - Daphne Blake (2010) * ¡Scooby-Doo! El comienzo del misterio - Daphne Blake (2009) Alice Greczyn * Rápido y fogoso - Mary (2008) * Los Dukes de Hazzard - Laurie (2005) Regina King * This Christmas - Lisa Whitfield (2007) * La guardería de papá - Kim Hinton (2003) Christina Applegate * Sobreviviendo a la Navidad - Alicia Valco (2004) * La cosa más dulce - Courtney (2002) Tammy Blanchard * Ladrón por accidente - Noreen (2002) * Éramos los Mulvaneys Marianne Mulvaney (2002) Natasha Gregson Wagner * Alta fidelidad - Caroline Fortis (2000) * Loca escuela del desorden - Julie Rubels (1996) Otros * La maldición de la llorona - Anna García (Linda Cardellini) (2019) * Reporteras en guerra - Tanya Vanderpoel (Margot Robbie) (2016) * Rufus: Un amigo inseparable - Sra. Dunlop (Jocelyne Loewen) (2016) * Cómo ser soltera - Paciente (Kate Fahrner) / Recepcionista (Diana Oh) (2016) * The Dressmaker - Gertrude Pratt (Sarah Snook) (2015) * Recuerdos secretos - Kristin Kurlander (Jane Spidell) (2015) * Danny Collins - Sophie (Katarina Cas) (2015) * El caballero de copas - Hellen (Freida Pinto) (2015) * En la mente del asesino - Victoria Raymond (Luisa Moraes) (2015) * Focus: Maestros de la estafa - Voces adicionales (2015) * Mommy - Diane "Die" Després (Anne Dorval) (2014) * Chef a domicilio - Inez (Sofía Vergara) (2014) * Sentimientos - Jenny (Ellen Page) (2013) * Recital de Navidad: Peligro en la montaña - Angel Matthews (Jessica Hynes) (2012) * Mucho ruido y pocas nueces - Beatrice (Amy Acker) (2012) * The Place Beyond the Pines - Terapeuta (Jan Libertucci) (2012) * Qué esperar cuando se está esperando - Rosie (Anna Kendrick) (2012) * Columbus Circle - Lillian Hall (Amy Smart) (2012) * Hombres de negro III - Lily (Nicole Scherzinger) (2012) * Llamada Siniestra - Mary Kee (Rachelle Lefevre) (2011) * 10 años - Jess (Jenna Dewan) (2011) * Olas salvajes 2 - Tara (Sharni Vinson) (2011) * Judy Moody y un verano que promete - Mamá (Janet Varney) (2011) * Culpable - Molly (Deborah Ann Woll) (2011) * Arthur - Voces adicionales (2011) * Señorita desconocida - Charmaine (Missi Pyle) (2010) * De amor y otras adicciones - Helen Randall (Natalie Gold) (2010) * El cisne negro - Galina (Kristina Anapau) (2010) * Muerte en la montaña - Shannon (Rileah Vanderbilt) (2010) * Los niños estan bién - Sasha (Zosia Mamet) (2010) * The Runaways: Unidas por un sueño - Sandy West (Stella Maeve) (2010) * Nunca me abandones - Ruth (Keira Knightley) (2010) * Greenberg - Gina (Merritt Wever) (2010) * Los recolectores - Carol (Carice van Houten) (2010) * Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños - Envy Adams (Brie Larson) (2010) * Triunfos robados 5: Pelea hasta el final - Avery Whitbourne (Rachele Brooke Smith) (2009) * I Hope They Serve Beer in Hell - Mary (Elise Ivy) (2009) * Whip It - Iron Maven (Juliette Lewis) (2009) * Miss Marzo - Crystal (Tanjareen Martin) (2009) * ¡Vamos por las chicas! - Bianca (Danneel Harris) (2009) * Alocada obsesión - Reportera #1 (Stephanie Venditto) (2009) * Difícil de romper - Clarice Clark (Taraji P. Henson) (2009) * Terminator: La salvación - Blair Williams (Moon Bloodgood) (2009) * Una niñera inolvidable - Ben (Uriah Shelton) (2009) * Diabólica tentación - Voces adicionales (2009) * Todo sobre las mujeres - Annie (Jill Flint) (2008) * El luchador - Voces adicionales (2008) * Se busca - Cathy (Kristen Hager) (2008) * Definitivamente, tal vez - Anne (Annie Parisse) (2008) * El juego del miedo V - Brit (Julie Benz) (2008) * Quiero robarme a la novia - Voces adicionales (2008) * Cloverfield: Monstruo - Elizabeth "Beth" McIntyre (Odette Yustman) (2008) * Casa de poker - Agnes (Jennifer Lawrence) (2008) * La noche es nuestra - Voces adicionales (2007) * El diario de los muertos - Mary (Tatiana Maslany) (2007) * The Great Debaters - Samantha Brooke (Jurnee Smollett) (2007) (2ª versión) * Yo los declaro marido y... Larry - Tori (Shelby Adamowsky) (2007) * Taking 5: Mis bellas secuestradoras - Devon (Alona Tal) (2007) * Alex Rider: Operación Stormbreaker - Sabina Pleasure (Sarah Bolger) (2007) * Las horas perdidas - Starla Von Luft (Michele Durrett) (2006) * Triunfos robados 3: Todo o nada - Winnie (Marcy Rylan) (2006) * Pasión y baile 2 - Candy (Tré Armstrong) (2006) * Venganza en el Sol Naciente - Voces adicionales (2005) * Plan de vuelo - Stephanie (Kate Beahan) (2005) * Veneno - Eden (Agnes Bruckner) (2005) * Los amos de Dogtown - Thunder Monkey (America Ferrera) (2005) * La cueva - Charlie (Piper Perabo) (2005) * Orgullo y prejuicio - Jane Bennet (Rosamund Pike) (2005) * Triunfos robados 2: De nuevo - Penelope (Felicia Day) (2004) * Padre soltero - Enfermera #1 (Jada Copeland Goodman) (2004) * La isla maldita - Nicole Willis (Patricia Velasquez) (2004) * La terminal - Nadia (Rini Bell) (2004) * Euroviaje censurado - Mieke (Jessica Boehrs) (2004) * Criaturas salvajes 2 - Brittney Havers (Susan Ward) (2004) * Aquellos viejos tiempos - Megan Huang (Sara Tanaka) (2003) * La vida sin mi - Ann (Sarah Polley) (2003) * X-Men 2 - Guía de turista en la CasaBlanca (Chiara Zanni) (2003) * La joven de la perla - Griette (Scarlett Johansson) (2003) * Culpable por asociación - Hannah (adolescente) (Asia Vieira) (2002) * El ladrón de orquídeas - Alice (Judy Greer) (2002) * El maestro del disfraz - Pistachio Disfrazin (joven) (Cole Sprouse/Dylan Sprouse) (2002) * Vértigo en la nieve - Jenny (A.J. Cook) (2001) * En cuerpo y alma: La Historia de Marilyn Bell - Joan (Amy Sloan) (2001) * No más sexo - Alice Stoddard (Tricia Vessey) (2001) * Dulces y peligrosas - Kansas Hill (Mena Suvari) (2001) * Peligro en casa - Virginia (Tamsin Kelsey) (2001) * Milagro en el carril 2 - Teresa (Kara Keough) (2000) * El doctor y las mujeres - Marilyn (Liv Tyler) (2000) * Don Quijote - Antonia (Amelia Warner) (2000) * ¿Dónde quedó el amor? - Novalee Nation (Natalie Portman) (2000) * ¿Quién no mató a Mona? - Ellen Rash (Neve Campbell) (2000) * Aquí en la Tierra - Vanessa (Jessica Stier) (2000) * Triunfos robados - Jenelope (Natina Reed) (2000) * Sophie - Julia (Paula Malcomson) (2000) * En su vida: John Lennon - Cynthia Lennon (Gillian Kearney) (2000) * Divinas tentaciones - Debbie (Catherine Lloyd Burns) (2000) * Huída forzosa - Sheila Walsh (Victoria Snow) (1999) * Una difícil decisión - Myra Naidell (Lisa Jakub) (1999) * Carrie 2: La ira - Monica Jones (Rachel Blanchard) (1999) * Cocodrilo - Mayra (Mariska Hargitay) (1999) * Héroes fuera de órbita - Holister (Jonathan Feyer) (1999) * Las nuevas aventuras de Pinocho - Hada azul (Gemmha Gregory) (1999) * Revancha - Perla (Lucy Liu) (1999) * Inocencia interrumpida - Janet Webber (Angela Bettis) (1999) * Cinderelmo - Princesa (Keri Russell) (1999) * Inocencia robada - Alice Marano (Claire Danes) (1999) * Ojos bien cerrados - Marion Nathanson (Marie Richardson) (1999) * Bromas que matan - Brenda (Tatyana M. Ali) (1999) * Impacto profundo - Niño en fiesta (1998) * Amorosamente tuya - Janie Magray (J.C. Brandy) (1998) * Hechizo de amor - Kylie Owens (Evan Rachel Wood) (1998) * Perturbados - Lindsay Clark (Katharine Isabelle) (1998) (redoblaje) * La fiesta de la familia Addams - Merlina Addams (Nicole Fugere) (1998) * El gran Simon - Simon Birch (Ian Michael Smith) (1998) * Correo expreso - Kimberly Jasney (Christine Taylor) (1998) * Alicia a través del espejo - Alice (Kate Beckinsale) (1998) * Entre nosotras - Momo Haines (Merritt Wever) (1998) * Music from Another Room - Irene (Jane Adams) (1998) * Sally Marshall no es una alienígena - Pip Lawson (Helen Neville) (1998) * Desayunando con Einstein - Marlena (Jessica Bowman) (1998) * Si yo hubiera... - Anna (Zara Turner) (1998) * La torre del terror - Sally Shine (Lindsay Ridgeway) (1997) * Buena Hamburguesa - Deedee (Ginny Shreiber) (1997) * Una llamada para recordar - Amy Miller (Ingrid Kavelaars) (1997) * Scream 2 - Cici Cooper (Sarah Michelle Gellar) (1997) * Un papá de sobra - Nikki Trainor (Haylie Johnson) (1997) * 36 horas para morir - Kim Stone (Kim Cattrall) (1997) * El niño carnicero - Virgen María (Sinéad O'Connor) (1997) * Partes privadas - Esposa en auto (Carrie Flaska) (1997) * Sueño en un cadillac - Mandy (Erika Eleniak) (1995) * Lluvia de fuego - Justin (Judd Daniel King) (1994) * Un detective en el kinder - Sra. Sullivan (Jayne Brook) (1990) (redoblaje) * Nieve caliente - Lori (Darlene Vogel) (1990) * Halloween 5: La venganza de Michael Myers - Jamie Lloyd (Danielle Harris) (1989) * Ciencia loca - Hilly (Judie Aronson) (1985) * Furia de titanes - Andrómeda (Judi Bowker) (1981) (redoblaje) * Barry Lyndon - Nora Brady (Gay Hamilton) (1975) (redoblaje) Películas animadas Rebecca Shoichet * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Sunset Shimmer * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Sunset Shimmer * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad - Sunset Shimmer * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree - Sunset Shimmer * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Baile Mágico - Sunset Shimmer Carolyn Lawrence * Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio - Cindy Vortex * Jimmy Neutrón: Gana, pierde y ¡Kaboom! - Cindy Vortex * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour - Cindy Vortex Otros * Winx Club: El misterio del abismo - Politea * Delgo - Kyla * Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos - Poderosa * Las aventuras de Clutch Powers - Peg Mooring * Scooby-Doo! Estrella del circo - Lena * ¡Abracadabra, Scooby-Doo! - Madeline Dinkley * La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus - Natalie * Todos contra los Ed's - May Cruel * La tierra antes del tiempo VI: El secreto de la roca del dinosaurio - Ducky / Dana * Beavis & Butt-Head a través de América - Vocera en Washington * Las chicas superpoderosas: La película - Voces adicionales * Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza - Voces adicionales Anime Yūko Mizutani * La leyenda de Ellcia - Sara * Digimon: Digital Monsters - Sora Takenouchi * Digimon 02 - Sora Takenouchi * Beast Fighter - Miyuki Megumi Hayashibara * Dragon Ball Z - Niño ciego (ep. 249) * Neon Genesis Evangelion - Rei Ayanami * Renewal of Evangelion - Rei Ayanami (Netflix) Hiromi Tsuru * Dragon Ball Z - Supremo Kaio-Sama del Oeste * Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales - Supremo Kaio-Sama del Oeste Hisako Kyōda * Nadja del mañana - Ana Petrova * Shaman King - Kino Asakura Kikuko Inoue * ¡Oh, mi diosa! - Belldandy * Las aventuras de las Mini Diosas - Belldandy (eps. 14-48) Maya Okamoto * Burn Up W - Maya Jingu * Burn Up Excess - Maya Jingu Mayumi Yamaguchi * Digimon: Digital Monsters - Tsunomon / Gabumon * Digimon 02 - Gabumon Megumi Urawa * Dragon Ball Z - Iresa * Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales - Iresa Miki Itō * Alita ángel de combate - Alita * Nadja del mañana - Julieta Sartori Sachiko Kojima * Cyborg 009 - Natalie * Cowboy Bebop - Ángel Shino Kakinuma * Sally - Suzuko * Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales - Pan Yūko Minaguchi * Dragon Ball Z - Pan * Dragon Ball GT - Pan Otros * Dragon Ball Z - Sidonia / Laan / Krilin (niño, flashback ep. 244) * Sailor Moon S - Maya Tohono / Admiradora de Yosaku #2 / Ayudante #2 / Presentadora de concurso / Enfermera * Sailor Moon SuperS - Para Para / Kyūsuke Sarashina (niño, flashback) / Otedamako / Puko * Sailor Moon Sailor Stars - Sailor Star Healer * Slam Dunk - Yoko Shimamura (ep. 1) * Doraemon - Voces adicionales * Bailando con vampiros - Meiren * Bakugan - Tigrerra / Miyoko Kuso * 009-1 - Mylenne Hoffman/Agente 009-1 * Dr. Slump: las travesuras de Aralé - Kinoko Sarada / Momotaro * Dr. Slump 2 - Momotaro / Kinoko Sarada / Ryota * Shuten Doji - Sonya Costello * Yakumo Tatsu - Yasuko Fuzuchi * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Serenity Wheeler / Princesa Adina * Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 - Trabb / Monitor / Megu * Las aventuras de las Mini Diosas - Belldandy * Sakura Card Captors - Rika Sasaki * Kitaro - Niña gato * Cowboy Bebop - Estela Banaro / Mei Ba * Magical Doremi - Profesora Yuki * Samurai Champloo - Sarah * MegaMan NT Warrior - Maylu Sakurai * Candidato de la diosa - Lina Fujimura * Nadja del mañana - Rita Rossi * Soul Hunter - Wakki / Madre de Taikun (ep. 25) * Hamtaro - Juanita * Espíritu de lucha - Reiko * Bleach - Compañera de Momo (ep. 46) * Naruto - Onbu * Monkey Typhoon - Susy * Zatch Bell - Sherry Bellmont * Shaman King - Shalona * Blue Seed - Ryoko Takeuchi * Cybercat Kurochan - Nana * Cyborg 009 - Lina * Zero, el guerrero cósmico - Presidenta * Blue Submarine No. 6 - Mayumi Kino * Corrector Yui - Ante * Agent Aika - Rion Aida * Mirmo Zibang - Kaede Minami * Gulliver Boy - Chica (ep. 1) / Yosei (eps. 17 y 18) * La máquina del tiempo - Yuri Arama * La espada sagrada - Elsa * Bailando con vampiros - Meiren * Pokémon XY - Lena / Aria (temp. 17) * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Julia Krystal * Sailor Moon Crystal - Viluy/Yui Bidou * Sword Art Online - Midori Kirigaya * Kakegurui - Miyo Inbami * Dante: El señor de los demonios - Voces adicionales * Mob Psycho 100 - Voces adicionales Películas de anime Megumi Hayashibara * Evangelion: Death (True)² - Rei Ayanami * Neon Genesis Evangelion: El final de Evangelion - Rei Ayanami * Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone - Rei Ayanami * Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance - Rei Ayanami Kazuko Sugiyama * Dr. Slump: Una aventura espacial - Kinoko Sarada * Dr. Slump: La gran carrera alrededor del mundo - Kinoko Sarada Otros * Monstruos Digitales: Digimon, la película - Sora Takenouchi / Gabumon * Sakura Card Captors: La carta sellada - Rika Sasaki * Ranma 1/2 OVA: Akane y sus hermanas - Kurumi * Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz - Hada de las inyecciones * Dragon Ball Z: El poder invencible - Goku (bebé) * Dragon Ball Z: La galaxia corre peligro - Okaney Money / Dollar Money / Trunks (bebé) * Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Voces adicionales * Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Pan / Hada del infierno / Niño * Millennium Actress - Chiyoko Fujiwara (adulta) Series animadas * Caillou - Caillou (2ª voz) * Go, Diego, Go! - Diego (2ª voz) * Dora, la exploradora - Diego (3ª voz) * Academia Skylanders - Kaossandra * Rocket Power - Clio / Sherry (2ª voz) * Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena - Sandra Tennyson (2ª voz) * Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Sandra Tennyson * Crash Canyon - Sarah * Ed, Edd y Eddy - May Cruel * Star Wars: La guerra de los clones - Soniee (ep. 50) * ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Brenda / Hot Dog Water / Lilitht * Generador Rex - Claire, 5 * Arturo - Fern Walters / Nadine Flumberghast * La escuela del rino volador - Ruby Diamante * El mundo de Quest - Anna Maht * Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Invitada de la fiesta de Brad (ep. 4) * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Cindy Vortex * Fútbol callejero - Victoria * Pollo Robot - Vilma Dinkley / Sailor Moon * Los pequeños Looney Tunes - Piolín * El show de los Looney Tunes - Piolín / Gossamer (2ª voz) * Los nuevos Looney Tunes - Piolín * La tropa Goofy - Pistola Pata * Hora de aventura - Princesa de Trapo (2ª voz) / Penny / Princesa HotDog (2ª voz) / Blargetha / Voces adicionales * Locos dieciséis - Chrissy * KND: Los chicos del barrio - Sally Sanban (un ep.) * Fillmore - Natasha * El laboratorio de Dexter - Lee Lee * Rugrats crecidos - Rachel / Kimi Finster (algunos eps.) * Las chicas superpoderosas - Bombón (algunos eps.) * Grafitos - Stacy Stickler (algunos eps.) * La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Ashley / Rachel Irwin / Voces adicionales * Coraje, el perro cobarde - Voces adicionales * Soy la Comadreja - Voces adicionales * La vaca y el pollito - Voces adicionales * Un show más - Margarita (2ª voz) / Voces adicionales * El increíble mundo de Gumball - Leslie (2ª voz) * MAD - Tori Vega / Angelina Jolie / Vilma Dinkley / Voces adicionales (temps. 1-2) * Los niños de Oz - Bela (2ª temp.) / Voces adicionales * Top Wing - Presentación Series de TV Allison Mack * Smallville - Chloe Sullivan * Wilfred - Amanda * American Odyssey - Julia Alexandra Breckenridge * American Horror Story: Murder House - Moira O'Hara (joven) * American Horror Story: Coven - Kaylee America Ferrera * Supertienda - Amy * La esposa ejemplar - Natalie Flores Amy Pemberton * Leyendas del mañana - Gideon * Flecha - Gideon Arielle Kebbel * Midnight, Texas - Olivia Charity (2017-2018) * True Blood: Sangre verdadera - Charlene (2010) Christine Evangelista * Cuello blanco - Veronica Naylon * Códigos de familia - Jolene (temp. 1, ep. 11) Julie Gonzalo * Nikita - Jill Morelli * Castle - Madison Queller Otros * Fear the Walking Dead - Althea (Maggie Grace) (2018) * Heroes Reborn - Julia (Marianne Farley) (2015) * True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2009-2014) **Daphne Landry (Ashley Jones) (temp. 2) **Sarah Newlin (Anna Camp) (temps. 6-7) **Suzanne McKittrick (Christina Moore) (temp. 4, ep. 38) * Chica indiscreta (2008-2012) ** Jessica Leitenberg (Alice Callahan) (temp.s 3-6) ** Elle (Kate French) (temps. 2, 5) ** Aly (Michaela Annette) (temp. 4) ** Zoe (Melissa Fumero) (temp. 3, eps. 59 y 63) ** Kelsey (Whitney Vance) (temp. 2, ep. 25) ** Violette (Natalia Klimas) (temp. 3, ep. 56) ** Tifanni (Taylor Black) (temp. 4, ep. 66) ** Asistente de Diana (Rebecca Hirota) (temp. 5, ep. 110) * Los Muppets - Mindy Kaling (2015) * Banshee - Anastasia / Carrie Hopewell (Ivana Milicevic) (2013-presente) * Hart of Dixie - Lemon Breeland (Jaime King) (2011-2015) * Hechiceras - Paige Matthews (Rose McGowan) (2001-2006) * Flecha - Amanda Waller (Cynthia Addai-Robinson) (2013-2016) * Flash - Gideon (Morena Baccarin) (2014-presente) * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Kara Palamas / Agente 33 (Maya Stojan) (2014-2015) (versión Disney/Marvel) * Girls - Tally Shifrin (Jenny Slate) * Dos hombres y medio - Zoe (Sophie Winkleman) * Los guerreros wasabi - Joan (Brooke Dillman) (2011-2015) * Sobrenatural - Ruby (Katie Cassidy) * Fear Itself - Tracy (Shiri Appleby) * Vidas encubiertas - Maria (Jordana Brewster) * Hermanos rebeldes - Payton Sawyer (Hilarie Burton) * Everwood - Amy Abbot (Emily VanCamp) * No culpes al koala - Kate King (Basia A'Hern) * Once Upon a Time - Cora (Rose McGowan) (2016) * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Taylor Townsend (Autumn Reeser) * Blanco humano - ILSA Pucci (Indira Valma) * Una diva cambiando de cuerpo - Jueza Donna Stanton (Sharon Morris) (temp. 2, ep. 12) (2010) * Regénesis - Caroline Morrison (Maxim Roy) * Alias - Kelly Peyton (Amy Acker) * The Gates - Lexie Wade (Rachel DiPillo) * Roswell - Isabel Evans (Katherine Heigl) * Hasta que la muerte nos separe - Stephanie "Steph" Woodcock (Kat Foster) * Private Practice - Dra. Charlotte King (KaDee Strickland) * Drake & Josh - Susan (Ashley Drane) / Tori (Torrey DeVitto) * Popular - Nicole (Tammy Lynn Michaels) * Good Guys: Detectives por error - Holly (Kayla Mae Maloney) * Las travesuras de mi hermana - Samantha Gray (Chelsea Brummet) * A todo ritmo - Angie (Meagan Holder) * ¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Dana (Maribeth Monroe) * Las aventuras de Merlín - Morgana (Katie McGrath) * Hermana, hermana ** Chica militante (Jonell Green) (ep. 25) ** Denisse Mondello (Ana Slotky) (ep. 30) ** Voces adicionales * El mentalista ** Adrianna Jonovic (Angela Sarafyan) (1ª temp.) ** Verona Westlake (Meredith Monroe) (2ª temp.) ** Betsy Meyers (Michele Hicks) (temp. 3, ep. 4) (2010) ** Francine Trent (Holley Fain) (temp. 3, ep. 17) (2011) * Primo Skeeter - Nina Jones (Meagan Good) * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente ** Jill (Bridget Flanery) (1ª temp.) ** Chica en el tablero de anuncios (Diana Theodore) (temp. 1, ep. 3) ** Hilda Spellman (niña) (Aria Noelle Curzon) (temp. 1, ep. 22) * La bruja desastrosa - Jadu Wali (2ª voz) * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? - Jane (Audrey Gardiner) ("El Relato del Último Baile") * Tiempos inolvidables - Nina Pepperman (Rebecca Berstein) (4ª temp.) * Papás inesperados - Beth Cox (Bianca Kajlich) * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales * CSI: Miami ** Detective Calleigh Duquesne (Emily Procter) (1ª temp.) ** Leslie Sayer (Dana Ward) (Temp 10 ep 1) (2011) * CSI: Nueva York - Voces adicionales * La esposa ejemplar - Sarah (Jeanine Serralles) * Lost ** Rosie (Molly McGivern) (2009) ** Ruth (Joanna Bool) (3ª temporada, ep. 66) * La peor bruja - Jadu Wali (Harshna Brahmbhatt) (2ª voz) * El séptimo cielo - Lucy Camden (Beverley Mitchell) (2ª voz) * El mundo de Elmo - Rapunzel (Stephanie D' Abruzzo) (un cap.) * Julio César - Aurelia (Pamela Bowen) * Beverly Hills, 90210 - Donna Martin (Tori Spelling) (algunos eps.) * Titanes - Laurie Williams (Josie Davis) * Laguna Beach - Lauren "LC" Conrad (Lauren Conrad) * Caso cerrado - Holly Richardson (Kaitlin Doubleday) * Estación 19 - Voces adicionales * Mildred Pierce - Voces adicionales * Wild On! - Voces adicionales * Spin City - Voces adicionales * Medium - Voces adicionales * Sunny, entre estrellas - Voces adicionales * NCIS: Criminología Naval - Voces adicionales * Códigos de familia - Edit Jenko (Vanessa Ray) (temps. 4,5,6,7,8,9) * Tocado por un ángel - Gloria (Valerie Bertinelli) (algunos eps.) * Aprendiendo a vivir - Jennifer (Nicki Aycox) (temp. 5, ep. 4) (1997) * El Renegado - Voces adicionales Telenovelas y series brasileñas Flávia Alessandra * Dos caras - Alzira de Andrade Correia * Alma gemela - Cristina Saboya * El color del pecado - Lena * El beso del vampiro - Lívia / Princesa Cecília * Puerto de los Milagros - Lívia Proença de Assunção / Iemanjá Maria Eduarda de Carvalho * Partes de mí - Laila Thompson Viana * La sombra de Helena - Vanessa * Lado a lado - Eliete * La vida sigue - Nanda Macedo Adriana Esteves * Acoso - Stela Freitas * Nuevo sol - Laura Bottini Maranhão "Laureta" / Claudia * Justicia - Fátima Liberia do Nascimento Juliana Paes * Querer sin límites - Fabiana Duarte Feitosa "Bibi / Bibi peligrosa" * Dos hermanos - Zana (2ª fase) (trailer) * Totalmente diva - Carolina Castillo "Carol" Mel Lisboa * Siete pecados - Carla * Presencia de Anita - Anita * Como una ola - Lenita Carolinie Figuereido * CuChiCheos - Maria Eduarda (Madu) * Laberintos del corazón - Júlia Oliver Otros * Belaventura - Matriona Mascate (Angelina Muniz) * Verdades secretas - Estela (Nathália Rodrigues) * A través del tiempo - Emília Diffiori/Allegra (joven) (Grabriela di Grecco) * Por siempre - Liz Barbosa (Débora Rebecci) * Carrusel - Rosana Cavalieri (Silvia Menabó) * Rastros de mentiras - Glauce de Sá Benites (Leona Cavalli) (versión TV Azteca) * Flor del Caribe - Ludmila "Mila" Fonseca (Tainá Müller) * La guerrera - Rayanne (Aimée Madureira) * Encantadoras - Stella (Dayenne Mesquita) * Avenida Brasil - Nicole Catatau (Rita Guedes) * Cuento encantado - Antonia Cabral (Luiza Valdetaro) * Ciudad Paraíso - Nena (Luli Miller) * Belleza pura - Gleyce (Ellen Rocche) * La esclava Isaura - Malvina Cunha Almeida (Maria Ribeiro) * Celebridad - Fabiana Modesto (Joana Limaverde) * Chocolate con pimienta - Camélia (Keruse Bongiolo) * Mujeres apasionadas - Vidinha (Júlia Almeida) * El clon - Telminha (Thaís Fersoza) * Lazos de familia - Paty (Juliana Silveira) * Terra Nostra - Matilde (Tarciana Saade) Dramas coreanos * El fénix - Lee Ji Eun (Lee Eun Joo) * Una joya en el palacio - Dama Choi (Kyeon Mi Ri) * Educando a la princesa - Yoon Hee-soong (Dan Ji) * La hoguera de la ambición - Yun Na Young (Shin Eun Kyung) Videojuegos * Halo 3: ODST - Capitana Dare (Tricia Helfer) * Halo 5: Guardians - 031 Exuberant Witness * Gears of War 3 - Alicia Valera (Laura Bailey) * Call of Duty: Black Ops II - Chloe Lynch / Karma (Erin Cahill) * Diablo III - Asheara * LEGO Avengers - Maya Lopez / Echo * Overwatch - Mercy * For Honor - Siv * WarioWare Gold - 5-Volt / Penny Crygor * Lego DC Super-Villains - Renee Montoya * Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled - Coco Bandicoot / Tawna Bandicoot / Megumi * Assassin's Creed: Unity - Voces adicionales Reality shows * Scare Tactics - Voces adicionales Dirección de doblaje * Crash Canyon (Debut como directora) * El show de los Looney Tunes * Best Friends Forever * Hora de aventura (temps. 3-4, hasta ep. 52) * ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. (temp. 2, algunos eps.) * Up All Night * El juego de las mentiras (temp. 2) * En el corazón del sur (temps. 2-4) * La oficina (temps. 8-9, varios eps.) * American Girl * Victorious (temp. 2, algunos eps.) * Construyendo un parque (temp. 4-presente) * Códigos de familia * Frenzy * Un show más (temps. 2-3, algunos eps.) * El increíble mundo de Gumball (temp. 2) * Scooby-Doo! Estrella del circo * Scooby-Doo! y la Máscara de Fabulman * Las aventuras de Scooby-Doo: El mapa misterioso * ¡Scooby-Doo!: Navidades siniestras * Scooby-Doo! y el espantapájaros tenebroso * Longmire (temps. 2, 3, 4) * Los Pee Wee: El invierno que cambió mi vida * Los fabulosos cinco (temps. 1 y 2) * Un crucero alocado * Black-ish * WITS Academy * Pequeños detectives * Zafari * Top Wing Traducción * Hora de Aventura * El increíble mundo de Gumball Estudios y empresas de doblaje * 1.2.3 Producciones * AB Grabaciones * Art Sound México * Audiomaster 3000 * Audiopost * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana / Audiomaster Candiani * Candiani Taxqueña - Bita * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House * Grupo Macías * IDF * Intersound * Intertrack * Ki Audio * Labo - LabPrime Dubbing Producers * LAS Dubbing * Lola MX * Made in Spanish * MVS Televisión México * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Pink Noise México * Producciones Salgado * Roman Sound * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians - El Foro * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * Sonomex * Sysdub Radio * En 1979 hasta 1983 participa como talento en el programa de Radio Infantil "Sube y Baja" por XHPP Radio Educación. * Entre 1997 y 2002 conduce en el programa de Silvia Roche "Mausimanía" como la ratona Molli Mausi por la XEW (Televisa Radio). * En 2008 condujo para Matsa Web Radio un programa de dos horas llamado "Animal Fan". Curiosidades * Circe e Isabel Martiñón han interpretado a varios personajes donde sus personajes son mejores amigas/os, rivales o tienen una conexión colegial, por ejemplo: ** En Digimon: Digital Monsters y Digimon 02, Isabel interpretó a Mimi Tachikawa y Circe a Sora Takenouchi. ** También en los animes anteriormente mencionados, Isabel interpretó a Patamon y Circe a Gabumon. ** En Sakura Card Captors, Isabel interpretó a Chiharu Mihara y Circe a Rika Sasaki. ** En Dr. Slump y Dr. Slump 2, Isabel dobló a Piisuke Soraname y Circe a Momotaro. ** En Dragon Ball GT, Isabel dobló a Bura y Circe a Pan. ** En Burn Up, Isabel dobló a Lilica Ebett y Circe a Maya Jingu. ** En Jimmy Neutrón, Isabel interpretó a Carl Wheezer y Circe a Cindy Vortex. ** En El laboratorio de Dexter, Isabel interpretó a Dee Dee y Circe a Lee Lee. ** En El increíble mundo de Gumball, Isabel interpretó a Gumball y Circe a Leslie. ** En Un show más, Circe interpreta a Margarita e Isabel a Eileen. ** En Ed, Edd y Eddy, Circe interpreta a May e Isabel a Marie. ** En el episodio "El Relato del Último Baile" de la serie de terror y suspenso ¿Le temes a la oscuridad?, Isabel interpretó a la protagonista, Tara (Jennifer Finnigan), y Circe a su mejor amiga, Jane (Audrey Gardiner). * En varios animes los personajes de Circe y Norma Echevarría están en un mismo bando: ** En Sailor Moon SuperS formaban parte del Cuarteto de Amazonas, Norma era Cere Cere y Circe era Para Para. ** En Sailor Moon Sailor Stars ambas interpretaron a una miembro de las Sailor Stars, Norma era Sailor Star Maker y Circe Luna era Sailor Star Healer. ** En Neon Genesis Evangelion ambas doblaron a una piloto de los EVAs de NERV, Circe era Rei Ayanami, la primera elegida mientras que Norma era Asuka Langley Sōryū, la segunda elegida. ** En Candidato de la diosa ambas eran mecánicas, Circe era Leena Fujimura y Norma era Kazuhi Hikura. ** En Shaman King formaban parte del grupo Las 5 Lilys, Circe era Shalona y Norma era Lilly. * Circe comparte algunos personajes con María Fernanda Morales: ** En Jimmy Neutrón, Circe dobló a Cindy Vortex en la película y la serie animada, mientras que María Fernanda la dobló en los cortos promocionales de la película. ** En Rugrats crecidos, María Fernanda era la voz base de Kimi Finster, mientras que Circe la dobló en algunos episodios. Enlaces externos *https://www.voices.com/talents/search?search_submit=Search&keyword=Circe+Luna *https://www.intervoiceover.com/images/uploads/misc/voice_over_agency_inter_voice_over_125x125.jpg” *Circe Luna en Voice123 *Blog de Circe Luna *Curriculum *Entrevista en Actores y locutores (espejos en archive.today y megalodon) Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Directoras de doblaje Categoría:Colaboradoras Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de los años 1990 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Locutoras mexicanas Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Traductoras Categoría:Ganadoras del Premio Bravo